Fulfilling the Prophecy
by BoBoJizzaro
Summary: Summary inside. OCxMarie. Some death, blood, and other mature themes.


**Yo, yo, yo! What's up guys and gals? I am here with my VERY FIRST story on this website. This story, as you may or may not already know, is a Splatoon story. This story will have elements of Splatoon 1 and 2, and be an AU. As the story continues, it will deviate away from Splatoon canon, and more into what comes to mind.**

 **Also, my OC is something I wanna get out of the way.**

 **Name:** Jordin Vigil

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Octoling

 **Looks:** Pink tentacles, light grey eyes, lightly tanned skin. Tentacles are medium length, down to his shoulders, and put in a messy style with a bang covering his left eye.

 **Ok that's all I wanted to get to you guys before this story began. Sit back, and enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _Prophecies never made any kind of impact on the world when it was run by humans. Prophets would swear vehemently, almost lit on fire by how passionate they were, that one certain prophecy would come into effect in the distant future. No one heeded their words, however, because the same thing had been happening for years on end now. No one truly believed the prophecy the supposed prophets spoke of would come to pass._

 _Until today._

* * *

Streets were barren, lights in houses and apartments were off. All of the shops were closed for the night. _Everyone's turned in for the day._

A hooded, cloaked figure dashed from alleyway to alleyway, sticking close to the walls to avoid being seen in case anyone was still out and about. The figure poked their hooded head out from an alley, light grey eyes softly glowing in the darkness of the night as they darted from side to side, searching for places to stay hidden. Once spotted, they raced from the alley to their next hiding spot; behind a mailbox. During the trip, an ash pink tentacle found its way out from under the hood. The tentacle had multiple suckers on it, very similar to an octopus tentacle. The figure just tucked it back into the hood and continued on, weaving in and out of difficult to see locations toward their final destination.

The figure stopped behind a trash bin and pulled back one of the sleeves of the cloak, revealing a watch. The watch wasn't normal though, functioning more as a radar than a watch. "The target is just in the next building..." They muttered to themselves, voice belonging to a male. Pushing the sleeve back down over their radar, they went on the move once more, heading for what looked to be a random two story house on the side of the street. The cloaked male knew better.

The house was really the location of his objective; a zapfish.

"I expected this place to be guarded. Guess they think so highly of themselves that they don't need security." The figure scoffed in disgust. "Classic Inklings."

While the male was outside the house, trying to find a way in, there were multiple guards in the basement of the building waiting for him. As soon as they stepped foot on the property, they knew he was there. Reason being, there was a dim laser wire that triggered an alarm, alerting all of the guards of the intruder's presence.

All of the guards held guns, ranging from pistols, to automatic rifles. These guns were no ordinary guns though. These guns shot ink instead of bullets.

See, the guards were of the species called Inklings, and the hooded male was of the species called Octolings. Inklings and Octolings have been at war for over a century now, fighting over turf and zapfish. The war has settled slightly than from when it first started, with the Octolings losing the turf aspect of the war to their enemy. However, they were determined to win the zapfish portion, regardless of the fact that Inklings had most of the zapfish, including the Great Zapfish. That's why they sent an Agent, Agent 18 of the Octolings, to retrieve a zapfish from the Inklings in the dead of night.

Agent 18's name is Jordin Vigil, and he's one of the more gifted Agents the Octolings have. Jordin is more particularly gifted in stealth and combat prowess, but the praise received from excelling in those two aspects of fighting made him proud, allowing his opponents to take advantage of him easily. The Octoling was scouted, and later drafted into the army. He's been a soldier for 3 years now.

However, throughout the time Jordin's been in the military, he has not killed a single Inkling. The worst he would do is beat the absolute shit out of his enemies so they would stay down for a long while, enough for him to get his job done. This was seen as a serious weakness in the eyes of his commanders, but they couldn't do anything about it, so they let him be. For now.

"Ah ha, an opening!" Jordin whispered in triumph, spotting a cracked window leading to the kitchen of the house. He jumped onto the window sill and went into his octo form, squeezing through the crack and silently onto the kitchen floor. The Octoling traveled through the house in that form, knowing that his shoes would make too much noise and alert the guards that he felt were somewhere in the house. No Inkling in their right mind would leave the location of a zapfish _completely_ unguarded.

He made his way around the house, going through the living room, dining room, a bedroom, and the bathroom before coming across a staircase going down. "This must be it. Time to snag myself a zapfish." Jordin breathed, turning into his 'human' form to go down the stairs. If he went down in his octo form, he would make squishing sounds that would attract attention, which he did not want. Taking a breath, he started to make his way down, holding onto the railing to his right while doing so.

When the agent made it to the bottom, he immediately noticed that it was pitch black all around him, making it impossible to see.

 _'Dammit. Where's my flashlight?'_ He felt around on his person until he gripped a round, cold hard object. The boy grasped it and brought it out in front of him, flashing it on. What he saw made him let out a curse.

Security. Lots of it. Twenty guards with their guns aimed right at him. ' _Probably aiming at vitals.'_ Jordin thought to himself, carefully placing the flashlight down. "Alright fellas. I know this looks fishy, but I'm completely harmless. Now, why don't you all put those guns down. They're not toys, after all."

"Oh we know. Now put your hands up behind your head. Anything you say or do will be held against you." One of the guards spoke, the sound of cuffs being pulled out reaching Jordin's ears. "Take that hood off while you're at it."

Another curse threatened to come out of the Octoling's mouth. _'Of course he would say that!'_ He glanced around, trying to find any possible way out of the situation he was in. Instead, he found that at least half of the guards with him wore a special badge on their uniforms, one that made him start to sweat. _'The Squidbeak Splatoon. I'm fucked, aren't I?'_

"Hands up and behind your head, boy! We'll shoot if you don't!" They were getting impatient, the cock of their guns further proving Jordin's analysis. Said Octoling looked at all the guards in the eye, before sighing in defeat and raising his hands.

"Okay, okay. Chill out bro." His hands went behind his head, but under the hood.

"Behind the hood, not in it. Bring them out, now!"

"As you wish." The way Jordin complied was shoving a splat bomb in the middle of the room, shocking the men.

"Run!" The bomb detonated, sending ink that was toxic to all who touched it, except to Octolings, all around the room. None of the guards died, only some were seriously injured, and a few escaped unharmed.

The bomb gave Jordin enough time to whip out his weapon, an Octo Shot, and begin to spray all who were near. He never touched those hit by the bomb, not wanting to kill them. He only aimed for the functional guards, the ones still up and moving about, or just conscious. In a few seconds, all the guards were unconscious on the floor of the basement. Jordin released a sigh of relief and put his gun away.

"Phew. Now that that's settled," He picked up his flashlight. "time to find the zapfish."

* * *

 **"Hold on to your tentacles..."**

 **"It's Inkopolis News time!"**

Inkopolis Plaza was abuzz with excited Inklings waiting to hear what their favorite news casters had to say. These news casters were the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie.

 **"First up, the Regular Battle-"**

 **"Hold up, Marie! We have breaking news!"** Marie flinched a bit at the sudden interruption from Callie.

 **"Well, what is it?"** Marie asked, somewhat annoyed at Callie. If Callie cared or not, the girl didn't know, for she didn't show it.

 **"This just in, multiple zapfish were stolen last night!"** Callie's announcement had the Inklings watching the broadcast muttering among themselves, and made Marie widen her eyes in shock. **"The thief is unknown, but it is speculated that it was an Octoling that committed the crime. Nothing has been confirmed as of yet, but stay tuned next week for more news about last night."** After she finished, the screen did a little transition animation before revealing the Squid Sisters once again.

 **"I'm afraid we don't have anymore time left today, but we can tell you that the Regular, Ranked, and League Battle stages are the same as yesterday's stages. Thanks for watching! Staaaay fresh!"** The screen went black after that. The Inklings in the plaza looked at each other nervously, not at all comforted by the fact that someone was able to sneak around and steal not one, but multiple zapfish from right under their noses.

Just outside the broadcasting room, Callie and Marie spared the other a glance and nodded.

"To the Cap?" Callie asked her cousin.

"Yup. We need to get those zapfish back."

* * *

"I can get more, general. Trust me! We'll soon be rolling in zapfish!"

"No, Agent 18. Return to base. You've done a mighty fine job as is. I don't want you to risk getting caught by trying to squidnap more zapfish."

"General, it'll be a piece of cake, just like last night's run. Please, let me-!"

"Agent 18, I will not repeat myself. Last night's run went as well as it did because they were not well prepared. Now that they're aware of what happened, they will be more than prepared for you. I have no doubt you will be caught and executed if you attempt to pull off another robbery."

Jordin hung his head over the radio he was speaking into, the Octoling general on the other line. "Yes, general. Right away."

"Good. Nice work soldier." And the line was cut, ending the call. Jordin, contrary to what he said, had no plans of leaving Inkopolis Plaza just yet. Picking up the radio, he looked toward the tower in the middle of the plaza.

"I'm going for the Great Zapfish."

* * *

 **Hey! So here's the first chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoyed! Now, I know this isn't the length most of you are accustomed to, but be patient with me. I will make them longer.**

 **Expect the next chapter next Sunday, or Saturday, depending on how late I stay up typing this. I do have other things to worry about, after all. See you all next time!**


End file.
